Simpul Mati
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: Akhirnya Oliver membuka mulut, berbisik dengan lembut. Selembut lelembut paling lembut di dunia, selembut angin yang mendesau di sela-sela rambut manusia. "Aku merasa kosong." AU. EDITED.


**[VOCALOIDS are not mine. Morbid ****is**** mine, and morbid ****is**** me.]**

—**Simpul Mati—**

**[EDITED VERSION]**

**By: Arsa Stanleia**

**.**

Dingin.

Dingin menyelusup masuk melalui sela-sela mantel biru berlogo Dal Segno itu, menembus kemeja putihnya yang tipis, lalu menusuk-nusuk kulitnya tanpa perasaan. Dia menggigil, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dalam kehangatan palsu. Kedua lututnya terasa keram kerna terlalu lama ditekuk. Tapi ia membiarkan posisinya seperti itu, membiarkan jari-jarinya yang ramping gemetaran dan giginya bergemeletuk di balik seulas bibir tipis yang membiru.

"_Aku heran mengapa Master memilihmu untuk tinggal di sini. Kau lebih cocok dengan para _Engloids _yang berbahasa sama dengamu, _Ollie-Oh-Nothing_. Luka-_sama _memang bisa berbahasa Inggris sepertimu, tapi setidaknya ia juga belajar untuk menguasai Jepang. Kau? Sudah 3 bulan di sini, belum ada kemajuan! Mau jadi apa kau ini? Vocaloid tak terpakai?"_

_Ollie-Oh-Nothing._

Ia tak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

Ia bangga dengan namanya sendiri. _Oliver._ Tapi mereka tak pernah menghargai namanya. Si pisang memanggilnya dengan sebutan tadi, _Ollie-Oh-Nothing. _Si _turquoise _yang memiliki kembaran berkuncir dua itu ikut-ikutan dengan menciptakan julukan _Bandages Midget. _Begitupun anak laki-laki yang lain. Mereka semua selalu menemukan cara untuk memojokkan dan membuatnya merasa tertekan.

"_Hentikan, Len! Mikuo! Kalian tidak tahu dia menderita _Post-Traumatic Stress?_ Dia bisa mati kalau kalian membuatnya terus tertekan seperti itu!"_

"_Kami tidak tahu, Luka-_sama,_" balas Len sinis. "Dan kami tidak peduli. Malah aku lebih senang kalau ia bisa mati."_

"_Len, kau tidak sopan! KEMBALI KE KAMARMU! KAMU DI-_GROUNDED _SELAMA 2 MINGGU!"_

"_Tunggu, Kaito-_niichan! _Apa-apaan ini?! Aku tak salah, 'kan? Dia memang tidak cocok berada di sini, 'kan? DIA TAK SEPERTI KITA, 'kan? DIA BEDA! DIA—"_

_Kali ini, pria yang berambut ungu panjang maju ke depan, tangannya—_

"_Jangan, Gakupo!"_

_PLAK!_

—_menampar pipi Len dengan keras meski Kaito telah berusaha mencegahnya. _

"_Dengar, Len. Kalau kau tak bisa menghargai Vocaloid lain, aku akan minta Master untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini."_

Mata Oliver terpejam, terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi. Dia tahu, dia takkan bisa tertidur. Bahkan sebelum tertidur pun, mimpi buruk itu berputar terus di benaknya seperti sebuah film.

"_DASAR SIALAN!"_

_Pukulan di dahi. _

"_VOCALOID SIALAN!"_

_Satu di perut. Tamparan. Tendangan. Oliver bersandar di dinding, kedua kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Oliver merosot, membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh lunglai._

"_KAU PANTAS UNTUK MATI! MATI! MA—"_

_Pintu menjeblak._

"_LEN!"_

_Si Ungu dan Si Biru. _

_Dengan kemarahan tingkat tinggi, Gakupo berlari ke arah mereka._

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"_

"_..."_

"_Jelaskan. Jelaskan pada kami. JELASKAN, LEN!"_

"_Baik, aku jelaskan!" Len balas berteriak. Emosinya termuntahkan seperti Gunung Semeru yang meletus dan melapisi atmosfer dengan abu vulkanik. "AKU BENCI OLIVER! DIA MEREBUT PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! DIA MEMBUAT RIN LUPA DENGAN JANJINYA PADAKU! PADAHAL... DIA MASIH ANAK BARU! Padahal... Padahal dia belum TERKENAL! Dia bahkan BELUM LANCAR BERBAHASA JEPANG!"_

Oliver merasakan dadanya seperti dicengkeram suatu hawa aneh yang mencekik tenggorokannya. _Sakit. Sakit. Sakit._ Mengapa ia harus selalu merasa sakit? Mengapa ia harus selalu merasa sedih dan terabaikan? Dulu, ketika akhirnya Oliver dititipkan ke panti asuhan karena keluarganya bersikap kasar terhadapnya, Oliver sangat bersyukur. Ia pikir keadaan di sana akan lebih baik. Tapi ternyata tidak, anak-anak lain di panti asuhan malah lebih buruk daripada ayah dan ibunya.

Ada seorang anak di sana, yang bahkan namanya sudah terhapus dalam memori Oliver. Apa yang ia ingat tentang anak tersebut adalah perawakannya yang tinggi besar serta pandangan penuh kebencian. Termasuk apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pem-_bully _dan kawan-kawannya sehingga ia bisa seperti ini sekarang.

Sama seperti Len, mereka memukul. Menendang. Menjambak. Mencaci-maki. Tapi mereka lebih gila.

Sekali kepalanya terbenam dalam bak mandi.

Dua kali mereka menyandung Oliver dan membuatnya berjalan pincang selama sebulan.

Tiga kali uang tabungannya dicuri, meski Oliver sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikannya di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah yang terburuk. Mereka iri dengan iris _gold citrus _Oliver yang mampu membuat para orang tua yang datang ke panti asuhan berdecak kagum. Mereka mengancam Oliver untuk tidak menerima ajakan orang tua manapun. Mereka tidak ingin Oliver lebih dulu keluar dari sana daripada mereka sendiri.

Tapi pasangan yang terakhir kali Oliver temui membuatnya luluh.

Mereka mirip Gakupo dan Luka-_sama. _Bersahabat. Tulus. Ia bisa menilai keduanya dari tindakan serta ekspresi mereka.

Oliver akhirnya berani untuk menjawab ya.

Ia merasa lega, tapi tak lama kelegaan itu menguap seperti kapur barus. Semua anak langsung mengetahuinya. Kabar bahwa Oliver akan diangkat menjadi anak sudah menyebar. Dan mereka tidak tinggal diam. Mereka menyusun sebuah rencana untuk mempermainkan Oliver. Terutama si ketua _bully._

Malam itu, ketika Oliver tertidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah untuk pertama kalinya, sekitar 10 anak menyusup ke dalam kamarnya.

Masing-masing membawa 'perlengkapan' yang berbeda.

Mereka menarik selimut Oliver. Membangunkannya dengan kasar. Membanting tubuh anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu ke lantai. Menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain dan menyuruh Oliver untuk membisu.

Kedua tangan dan kaki Oliver diikat dengan tali yang begitu kasar dan membuatnya berjengit sakit.

Lalu pukulan. Tamparan. Jambakan. Tawa kecil penuh dendam bergema-gema di telinganya. Dan kini ada sesuatu yang baru yang menghiasi permukaan kulitnya.

Goresan merah.

Awalnya tipis. Berikutnya lebih dalam. Semakin dalam. Membuat syarafnya meraung-raung.

_Darah. Merah._ _Perih. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit._

"_Belum cukup."_

Sang ketua meraih pisau dari salah satu anak, lalu mengacungkannya ke wajah Oliver. Air mata Oliver masih mengalir sedari tadi, seiring dengan bertambahnya luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

"_Berhenti menangis."_

Sungai di pipinya semakin deras.

"_Kubilang berhenti menangis! Kau hanya menggunakan air mata untuk membuat semua orang kasihan kepadamu, dasar penjilat!"_

Oliver merasa seperti anak kecil ketika mendengar isak tangisnya sendiri.

"_BERHENTI MENJADI ANAK YANG LEMAH!"_

Mata pisau itu dengan brutal menghujam mata kirinya, membuat kain yang meredam suaranya tak berguna lagi. Lengkingan teriakan Oliver membangunkan seisi panti, membuat para penyiksanya menutup telinga dan kehilangan arah.

Kemudian ketidaksadaran mengunyah pikiran Oliver.

Begitu realita memeluknya, Oliver berada di rumah sakit. Di sebelahnya ada seorang asing yang pada akhirnya ia kenal sebagai Master Vocaloid.

Orang yang membawanya keluar dari 'neraka-di-dunia' tersebut.

Bersama wanita berambut gulali dan pria berambut janda. Mereka bertiga memandanginya dengan tatapan tersirat yang tak terdefinisi.

Dan hanya dari gerakan mulut dokter yang berbisik kepada mereka, Oliver bisa mengerti apa yang menimpa dirinya.

_Post-traumatic stress. Mata kiri terpaksa dihilangkan karena terinfeksi._

Lapisan putih kini menutup lubang di mata yang bersangkutan, membuat Oliver hanya bisa melihat seisi dunia melalui iris kanannya.

_Mungkinkah Len menganggapnya terlalu jelek dan terlalu kumal untuk menjadi seorang Vocaloid?_

Oliver merasa cengeng. Oliver merasa ciut. Tak berdaya. Lemah.

"_Ada yang melihat James?"_

"_James? Siapa itu, Luka-_sama?" _Rin bertanya penasaran._

"_James... dia itu... burung peliharaan Oliver."_

_Suasana di ruang makan berubah tegang. Semua berhenti melakukan kegiatan. Sementara itu Rin menatap Miku, Miku menatap Mikuo yang mengangkat bahu, lalu Mikuo melirik Len._

_Len._

_Len._

_LEN._

_Wajah penuh kebencian dan tanpa rasa takut. _

"_Aku lihat, Luka-_sama,_" Len berdiri dari duduknya. _

"_Oh ya, di mana?" potong Gakupo sinis, mendahului sebelum Luka sempat berbicara lagi._

"_Aku lihat di tempat sampah. Dia sudah berdarah-darah. Kemungkinan dimakan oleh kucing peliharaan kita, Shiro. Tapi Shiro 'kan tidak suka burung. Berarti... mungkin Oliver yang melukainya sendiri!"_

_Dan Len mengatakan semua itu dengan nada riang._

James.

_American Goldfinch _yang malang.

James.

Sahabat terakhirnya.

Hilang.

Pergi.

"_Len dan Rin dulunya juga sempat mengalami masa-masa sulit di panti asuhan seperti dirimu, Oliver. Sayangnya, Len berubah kasar karena saat itu dialah yang paling tua di tempatnya. Dia merasa bahwa dia bisa mengontrol segalanya."_

Apa mungkin orang yang menyiksanya dulu adalah... Len? Ah, tapi kehidupan tidak terjadi karena kebetulan.

"_Oliver?"_

_Dia bisa merasakan tangan Luka membelai punggungnya dengan halus, meninggalkan sentuhan keibuan di sana._

"_Iya, Luka-_sama?_"_

"_Katakan, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang ini?"_

_Diam. Sunyi. Hening. Apa yang harus ia jawab? _

_Akhirnya Oliver membuka mulut, berbisik dengan lembut. Selembut lelembut paling lembut di dunia, selembut angin yang mendesau di sela-sela rambut manusia._

"_Aku merasa kosong."_

_Dunia Megurine Luka serasa runtuh._

Oliver tertawa hambar. Luka-_sama _dan Gakupo terlalu baik. Mereka selalu membelanya. Kontras dengan sikap dingin Len. Tapi Oliver takut hubungan Len dengan Vocaloid lain akan hancur hanya karena dirinya. Oliver _lebih _takut lagi ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia terus saja dibela sementara Len disalahkan.

Oliver tidak ingin dikasihani lagi. Oliver tak tahan lagi. Sudah cukup semua 'hadiah manis' dari kedua orangtuanya, sudah cukup 'perlakuan menyenangkan' yang diberikan teman-temannya di panti asuhan.

Karena di setiap awal, pasti ada akhir.

Dan ia tahu bagaimana cara mengakhirinya.

_Cara yang tepat, singkat, dan padat selalu membawa hasil yang tepat, _entah dari siapa kalimat itu Oliver ketahui, tapi otaknya seperti terprogram untuk mengingat hal tersebut. Mungkinkah dari orangtuanya yang telah lama mengabaikannya? Atau dari teman-teman (serta para pem-_bully _setianya) di panti asuhan? Atau dari Sang Master yang membawanya ke Vocaloid Hills?

Oliver tak tahu.

Tapi ia _tahu, _kalimat itu benar.

Jadi Oliver akan berusaha menggunakan cara yang tepat, singkat dan padat.

_Klik. _

Jalan masuk ditutup.

Lalu beberapa lembar seprai. Termasuk selimut dan sarung guling. Sarung bantal kepala tidak termasuk. _Terlalu kecil. _

Sambung.

Sambung.

Sambung.

_Sempurna! Dengan simpul mati semuanya beres._

Kemudian Oliver mengobservasi kamarnya yang kuno, kecil, dingin, dan rapuh. _Adakah tambatan kuat?_

Hanya satu.

Gantungan di langit-langit yang mengangkat beban berupa lampu hias serupa _chandelier _namun dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Oliver mengangkat kursi kesayangannya dengan perlahan. Menaruhnya di posisi yang tepat.

_Hup._

_Simpul mati yang berikutnya._

_Ah ya. _

Takkan lengkap tanpa sebuah kertas. Oliver akan membubuhkan beberapa kata di sana. Lalu memberikan tandatangan terbaiknya.

_Sret. _

Dengan tangan bergetar, diletakannya kertas itu di atas topi pelaut usang yang tak pernah ia pakai keluar lagi sejak Len hampir mencurinya. _Topi pelaut yang menjadi ciri khasnya._ Lalu Oliver menatap seluruh rencana yang akan ia lakukan untuk menuliskan _THE END _di akhir kisahnya.

Oliver melompat mantap.

Ah, tinggi sekali.

_Tapi akan terasa lebih tinggi dengan untaian kain ini. _

_Set. Set._

_Akhirnya terikat_.

Oliver tiba-tiba merasa pusing, nafasnya terhambat, pandangannya mengabur dan kunang-kunang muncul di sana-sini. Lama kelamaan jarak antara dirinya dan lantai terus bertambah secara ajaib.

_Makin jauh, makin jauh, makin jauh. Mati rasa. Mati rasa. Mati rasa. _

Seperti kecepatan cahaya, Oliver diseret ke dimensi lain.

_Hitam._

* * *

Makan malam tiba.

Seluruh kursi di meja makan telah terisi, kecuali sebuah kursi kecil berwarna kuning yang diapit kursi merah muda dan ungu. Alarm imajiner di otak Megurine Luka berbunyi.

_Ada yang tidak beres._

Kamar adalah tempat terbaik bagi _anak itu_ untuk bersembunyi, dan Luka akan memastikannya. Tak lupa ia menarik Gakupo.

"Oliver...?"

Ketukan di pintu kamar itu tak pernah didengar oleh_nya_ lagi.

"Oliver?"

Juga panggilan dari Luka yang semakin meninggi.

"Gakupo, pintunya terkunci!"

Tanpa bicara, Gakupo menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

_Satu. Dua. Ti—_

_BRAK!_

Pintu yang pada dasarnya sudah rapuh, kini terjengkang ke belakang, membuka rahasia di baliknya. Keempat buah bola mata dari kedua insan itu melotot, tak memercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Seperti sebuah oase di padang gurun. Berbeda tipis dengan fatamorgana, tapi ternyata semua itu nyata.

_Nyata. Sangat nyata._

Oliver ada di sana. Tergantung oleh kain. Tubuhnya mengikuti hukum gravitasi Isaac Newton—terkulai lemah ke bawah. Kepalanya tertunduk.

_Seperti sebuah boneka rusak._

Dada Luka terasa sesak. Sedih. Sakit. Seperti ada bom waktu di dalam jantungnya yang siap meledak saat ini. Ia berlutut, membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh aliran tangisan.

Tiba-tiba dunia Gakupo serasa bergoyang. Titik fokus matanya ditarik oleh keberadaan topi pelaut yang tetap terduduk dengan tenang di atas meja. Topi itu menjaga kertas milik Oliver, yang ditulisnya tanpa keraguan dan penuh dengan rasa getir. Tangan Gakupo meraih kedua benda tersebut, memandanginya bergantian.

_It all ends. I deserve it. _

Lalu tanda tangan Oliver yang penuh dengan kepribadian serba tertutup di bawah kalimat tersebut.

Gakupo menggigit bibirnya. _Salah_ _besar, Oliver. Salah besar. Apakah kau tidak melihat bahwa Luka begitu menyayangimu seperti adik, bahkan seperti anaknya sendiri?_

Masih ada lanjutan di baliknya.

_Why?_

Tak pernah ada jawaban atas pertanyaan terakhir Oliver.

Bahkan saat Len tahu mengenai hal itu dan wajahnya berubah seperti baru saja disengat belut listrik.

Bahkan saat Meiko—pada akhirnya—tidak mabuk demi datang ke pemakaman Oliver dengan khusyuk.

Bahkan saat _headlines _koran-koran kota memuat berita kontroversial tentang Vocaloid laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang mata kirinya diperban.

Bahkan saat Master mengumumkan bahwa ia akan membuat tiruan Oliver, entah bagaimana caranya.

Bahkan saat Gakupo menatap kembali surat Oliver dan menangkap tulisan lain di ujung kertas yang begitu kecil. Nyaris tak terlihat jika kaca pembesar tak digunakan.

_Maaf, Luka-_sama. _Aku menyimpul mati hidupku._

**[it all ends.]**


End file.
